Madoka Magica Mobage
]] Summary The official Madoka Magica website has released information on a new Mobage Puella Magi Madoka Magica free mobile game. The mobile url is http://sp.pf.mbga.jp/12007105 and requires creating a logon. INFORMATION: The game has terminated service since the 19th of November 2012. Trying to use the above URL will result in a redirect to a page saying the below: 『魔法少女まどか☆マギカ』（サービス提供：株式会社アニプレックス）は 2012年11月19日にサービス終了しました。''' Plot The game is set in the same background as that of the TV anime and some of the character relationships are connected. The player adopts the perspective of a magical girl who is found unconscious in Mitakihara Town by the five main anime characters. Gameplay It features the magical girl cast from the anime and four new magical girls to defeat witches and Walpurgisnacht. The game uses character designs, animation, and music from the anime as well as incorporating new designs and songs for the dialogue scenes. Characters are superdeformed or "chibi" in the fight scenes. *The game appears to use purchasable cards to unlock new attacks and items in the game. Players can also team up as 'Soul Mates' to defeat powerful enemies (which becomes more and more necessary later in the game). *The game features several new witches, including the witch of giraffes, the witch of sewing, and the witch of springtime. For character cards, visit here and click the links on the side for each of the characters, Madoka (鹿目 まどか), Homura (暁美 ほむら), Sayaka (美樹 さやか), Mami (巴 マミ), Kyoko (佐倉 杏子), all other characters and witches (その他). The Hollow Little Mermaid There is a special Sayaka-centric scenario called "The Hollow Little Mermaid", available as part of a limited-time special event. Four new magical girls appear in the scenario, named Elise, Claire, Hiyori and Komachi. *'''Elise fights with summoning magic. Her personality makes her very well-liked. She became a magical girl to help her parents deal with the grief they had over the death of her sister. *'Claire' fights with lightning. She has a quiet and gentle personality. She became a magical girl because she was lonely from being ignored by her parents. *'Hiyori' fights with music. She has a calm and gentle demeanor. Her wish was to convince her mother of her musical talent. She restrains enemies with harp strings and purifies them. *'Komachi' fights with naginata swords. She's a cheerful girl. Her wish was to fix a limited life expectancy from an unknown and incurable disease. She has excellent reflexes. After defeating them in the scenario, their respective cards can be used in battle. The Magical Girl Who Leapt Through Time There is a special Homura-centric scenario called "The Magical Girl Who Leapt Through Time", available as a limited-time special event. The scenario covers the events of Homura's time loops as seen in Episode 10. Story and Gameplay Videos *There are several videos of the main story cutscenes, currently up to 'episode' 37. *Additionally, there are two videos that cover Sayaka's "Hollow Little Mermaid" scenario, and one that covers Homura's "The Magical Girl Who Leapt Through Time" scenario (downloadable here). *Video of battle gameplay and special attacks in various outfits for regular gameplay as well as special events. Note: If you do not have a Nico account to view these videos, you can use a free viewer or download them here (episodes 1-37 and battle gameplay) and here ("Hollow Little Mermaid" scenarios) and special attack gameplay. Chapter titles Main Story ' It's possible these titles may change due to gameplay. These are rough translations from the Nico videos. '''Event "The Hollow Little Mermaid" ' 'Event "The Magical Girl Who Leapt Through Time" ' Screenshot Samples Some examples screenshots of character dialogues. '''Elise: Do you now understand the difference in our strength? You guys can't protect the city. Retreat. Claire: Why... I cannot understand the reason I lost. Komachi: Huh... No way, to think I lost against them. Hiyori: I lose. Elise: I don't understand what you can do with that awkward posture. Good. Let's you see how I fight against it. (Protagonist): Ah! Madoka-chan threw Kyoko-chan's soul gem far away. Note: This dialogue is an example of how events can differ from the anime. In the anime, Madoka threw Sayaka's soulgem away. Main Storyline and Limited-Time Event Screenshots Main Storyline New Witches Sports Day Special Sports Day was one of the first limited-time Mobage special events. It features the five anime magical girls in a "slice-of-life" story where they compete in school athletics. Like all special events, there are special character cards and cutscenes. Sports Day Themed Screenshots and Cards Halloween Special There was a special Mami tea-party for Halloween. Only Homura and Madoka had new outfits for this special's cards, with future specials giving special outfits for the rest of the girls. Halloween Themed Cards Category:Products and merchandise Category:Official Games Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica